pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza (Japanese: レックウザ Rekkuuza) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the version mascot for Pokémon Emerald. Biology Physiology Rayquaza is a long serpentine Pokémon with a greenish body and yellow eyes. It has pink lining on the mouth. It has yellow, linked circular markings on its entire body. In Mega form, it has a Delta shaped jaw on its mouth and elongated serpent body. As Mega Rayquaza, it is more aggressive. As natural abilities, Rayquaza can float and control the speed, direction and highness of it's levitation. Despite not having used any of these characteristics in battle through it's appearances in the anime, all the Rayquazas have very sharp claws on the hands, very sharp teeth and a very powerful constrictor body. It's not know if Mega Rayquaza can use it's energy whips/tentacles as weapons or regular body members. Naturally, given it can travel through the ozone layer safely and even higher layers of Earth's atmosphere, it demands very few air to live and possibly none. If none, it could possibly travel through space, since the layer that intermediates the Ozone layer and the troposphere can hit -60 °C or -76 F. If the belief that Rayquaza is responsible for destroying meteors still in the higher atmospheric layers, it would have to reach points that can hit almost -100 °C, or almost -148 F. It shows that Rayquaza have an great resistance to cold, what is ironical since it have double weakness to the Ice-typing. Despite it's resistance, is not know if Rayquaza can endure the -270 °C or -454 F of an absolute space vacuum. Behavior Rayquaza seems to be a very aggressive and territorial Pokémon, shown when it attacked a Deoxys. Yet, it's aggressiveness toward Deoxys could derive from the belief that Rayquaza is commissioned with the natural duty of shielding earth from meteorites and similar threats, as was hinted in the Delta Episode bonus in the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pokémon games. In the Hoenn region's mythology, it was said that Rayquaza stopped the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. It is noted for protecting its territory fiercely. An example of this was when a Deoxys, which had fallen from space in a meteor, appeared, Rayquaza thought that the Deoxys was invading its territory. This was in Destiny Deoxys, the 7th Pokemon movie. Evolution Rayquaza does not evolve normally. Rayquaza can Mega Evolve after learning the move, Dragon Ascent. Rayquaza obtains this Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The Rayquaza you get in the Delta Episode already knows the move Dragon Ascent. Also, as shown in the Pokémon anime quartet of episodes called Mega Evolution Special, Rayquaza's mega evolution energy comes from the irradiation of the a Legendary Megalith that Groudon and Kyogre fought over in the same episodes. But is necessary that Rayquaza have some kind of channeler, as shown in ORAS Delta Episode where it swallowed a fragment of the same meteorite. As also shown in the Mega Evolution Special, once the emissions from the Megalith were sealed away from Rayquaza, it reverted back to normal form instantly and wasn't shown mega evolved again, hinting that he was now incapable of mega evolving. Game info Rayquaza is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. In 2005, Rayquaza became the version mascot for the Pokémon Emerald game. In all three games, Rayquaza can only be obtained at the Sky Pillar. It can be caught after the eighth Gym (Only for Pokémon Emerald), making for an easy Elite Four. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Rayquaza plays a key role in the story. Xatu warns all of the Pokémon in Pokémon Square that a large star is falling and is going to destroy the planet, and says that the only way to get rid of it is to ask Rayquaza to destroy it. The main character must use Xatu's teleporting stone to reach the Sky Tower, where Rayquaza dwells. When the main character meets Rayquaza, it is extremely enraged to see that Pokémon from the ground have come "where they are not supposed to be". When the player beats Rayquaza, it will realize its mistake. The star that will destroy the planet is coming near, so Rayquaza blasts it with its Hyper Beam. The blast is so overwhelming that the main character and his partner fall off of Sky Tower. It can also be found in HeartGold and SoulSilver in Embedded Tower after the player obtains Kyogre (HeartGold) and Groudon (SoulSilver). Locations |type=Dragon |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=One |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Transfer |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Sky Pillar |orasrarity=One}} Side Game Locations |type=Dragon |RSPinball=Bonus Field |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower Summit (9F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (Summit) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple (during mission) |PPWii=Flower Zone}} Pokédex Entries |gen=III |ruby=Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere. |sapphire=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky. |emerald=A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight. |firered=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor. |leafgreen=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor. |diamond=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |pearl=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |platinum=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |heartgold=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. |soulsilver=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. |black=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |white=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |black 2=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |white 2=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |x=It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. |y=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. |or=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years. Legends remain of how it put to rest the clash between Kyogre and Groudon. |as=It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve.}} Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rayquaza is the second main boss the player must fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary. Diddy Kong runs to find help for Donkey Kong, and comes across a large lake. He notices a destroyed Arwing nearby, and goes to investigate. Rayquaza appears out of the lake, angry that Diddy trespassed into its territory. It grabs Diddy, but Fox emerges from the Arwing and uses Fox Illusion to free Diddy Kong from Rayquaza's grasp. The two quickly team up and defeat Rayquaza. Rayquaza's appearance is also notable because it is the only boss in The Subspace Emissary who is fought by a group that does not include any other characters from its own series. It is interesting to note that Rayquaza was found within the lake as opposed to its usual dwelling, the sky. Rayquaza appears later in the Great Maze, as one of the eight bosses the player must face before completing the adventure. Rayquaza also appears in Brawl's stadium, in a mode called Boss Battles. Rayquaza is one of the ten bosses that the player must fight. Stats Rayquaza= |-| Mega Rayquaza= Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2 = |rbysapspr = RS 384 front.png |emeraldspr = E 384 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 384 front.png |IIIback = RayquazaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRayquaza.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |IIIbacks = RayquazaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DP 384 front.png |ptspr = DP 384 front.png |hgssspr = DP 384 front.png |IVback = RayquazaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |IVbacks = RayquazaBackSprite4.png |bwspr = Rayquaza BW.gif |bwsprs = Rayquaza BW Shiny Sprite.gif |b2w2spr =Rayquaza BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Rayquaza BW Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback = Rayquaza BW Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks = Rayquaza BW Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr = Rayquaza XY.gif |xysprs = Rayquaza XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr =Rayquaza XY.gif |orassprs =Rayquaza XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Rayquaza XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Rayquaza XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Rayquaza makes its debut in the 7th movie Destiny Deoxys. Like all other Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza is a truly powerful Pokémon. Four years before the main movie, Rayquaza had fought against Deoxys because it thought the Pokémon was invading its territory when the meteorite Deoxys used for travel landed on the earth. When Iris was leaving Blackthorn City with Axew and her newly captured Gible, she spotted Rayquaza flying through the clouds in the sky. A Shiny Rayquaza also appears in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as an ally of Hoopa and Ash's against Hoopa unbound, while another appears in the Mega Evolution Specials. * Rayquaza (MS007) * Rayquaza (Mega Evolution Special) * Rayquaza (MS018) * Dream Cynthia's Rayquaza * Mirage Rayquaza Trivia * Along with Mewtwo (With the technique of Mega Evolution) Rayquaza is the strongest Pokémon, with a base stat of 780. * Rayquaza is one of few Pokémon resembling dragons from oriental lore along with Gyarados. * Rayquaza is the only Pokémon boss in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Rayquaza is based on Ziz of Judeo-Christian religion. * Rayquaza is one of only two Pokémon that can naturally learn the move Fly, the other being Salamence. * Rayquaza is the only member of the Weather Trio to have a Mega Evolution instead of a Primal Reversion. * Rayquaza is the first Mega Evolution without the mega stone. * Rayquaza's Mega-Evolved form is the second largest pokemon, after Wailord. * Mega Rayquaza is the first Pokémon to be banned from the Ubers tier, thus resulting in a new tier being made. * Rayquaza is one of the few legendary Pokémon to mega evolve. Etymology Its name may be derived from ray and Quasa, describing how Rayquaza lives under the influence of solar phenomenon as the sun's rays. The derivation of the word quasar may be a misunderstanding of what really is a quasar, or an indication of a cosmic origin. Perhaps the Quaza is a reference to Quetzalcoatl as Quetzalcoatl is represented as "feathered serpent". This legend has made the heavens and the food for humans, and the heavens gave Rayquaza. We also see that Rayquaza could be the legendary creature known as Ziz or Renanim. It could also be based on the mythical dragon of Chinese and Japanese culture, (神龙) Shenlong. According to oriental mythology, Shenlong dwells in heaven and controls the climate, just as Rayquaza does. Gallery 384Rayquaza_AG_anime.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 2.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 3.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 4.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 5.png 384Rayquaza-Shiny XY anime.png 384Rayquaza-Mega_XY_anime.png 384Rayquaza-Mega XY anime 2.png 384Rayquaza-Mega-Shiny_XY_anime.png 384Rayquaza-Mega-Shiny_XY_anime_2.png 384Rayquaza_Dream.png 384Rayquaza_Mega_Dream.png 384Rayquaza_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 384Mega Rayquaza Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 384Rayquaza_Super_Smash_Bros_Brawl.png 384Rayquaza_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Rayquaza trophy SSBB.png Rayquaza trophy SSBWU.png 384Rayquaza Pokemon Rumble U.png 384Mega Rayquaza Pokemon Rumble World.png Rayquaza_Undaunted.jpg Mega Rayquaza Pokemon TCG XY Roaring Skies.jpg Shiny Mega Rayquaza - Pokemon TCG XY Ancient Origins.png PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg May_and_brendan_bikes.png|Brendan and May encountering Rayquaza from Ruby and Sapphire. Pokémon ORAS _Delta_Episode.png Pokémon ORAS _Mega_Rayquaza_VS_Deoxys.png es:Rayquaza Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon